Sensing of angular velocity is frequently performed using vibratory rate gyroscopes. Vibratory rate gyroscopes broadly function by driving the sensor into a first motion and measuring a second motion of the sensor that is responsive to both the first motion and the angular velocity to be sensed.
Frequently, a mass, usually referred to as a proof mass, within the sensor is driven into oscillation by an actuator. Rotation of the sensor imparts a Coriolis force to the oscillating mass that is proportional to the angular velocity (or rotation rate), and depends on the orientation of the angular velocity vector with respect to the velocity vector of the proof mass. The Coriolis force, the angular velocity vector, and the proof-mass velocity vector are mutually orthogonal. For example, a proof-mass moving in an X-direction within a sensor rotating about a Y-axis experiences a Z directed Coriolis force. Similarly, a proof-mass moving in an X-direction within a sensor rotating about a Z-axis experiences a Y directed Coriolis force. Finally, a proof-mass moving in an X-direction within a sensor rotating about the X-axis experiences no Coriolis force. Coriolis forces imparted to the proof-mass are usually sensed indirectly by measuring motions within the sensor that are responsive to the Coriolis forces.
Conventional gyroscopes that sense angular velocity about an in-plane axis (i.e. X-axis or Y-axis) can be driven out-of-plane, and the Coriolis response is sensed in-plane or vice versa. Out-of-plane drive tends to be less efficient than in-plane drive, requires additional fabrication steps, and is limited by nonlinearities. For example, driving the proof-mass out-of-plane might require a large vertical gap or a cavity underneath the proof-mass to provide sufficient room for the proof-mass to oscillate. Forming a cavity under the proof-mass requires additional fabrication steps and increases cost. Typically electrostatic actuators of the parallel-plate type are used to drive the proof-mass out-of-plane. The actuators are formed between the proof-mass and the substrate. The electrostatic force depends on the gap between the proof-mass and the substrate. Because the proof-mass oscillates out-of-plane, the electrostatic force is nonlinear which tends to limit the device performance. Additionally, the electrostatic force is reduced because of the requirement to have large vertical gaps or a cavity under the proof-mass. Achieving large amplitude oscillation requires large force and that might require high-voltage actuation. Adding high-voltage actuation increases the fabrication cost and complexity of the integrated circuits.
Furthermore a conventional multi-axis gyroscope might use multiple structures that oscillate at independent frequencies to sense angular rates. Each structure requires a separate drive circuit to oscillate the respective proof-masses. Having more than one drive circuit increases cost and power consumption.
Accordingly, what is desired is to provide a system and method that overcomes the above issues. The present invention addresses such a need.